Mine
by CrystallicSky
Summary: The record is finally set straight: "You’ll remember that I marked you, that I was smart enough to make you mine." CHACK, ONESHOT


**Mine**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, and if any of you thought I did, shame on you for being stupid.**

**Warning(s): Language, slight gore, blah, blah, blah. -.-**

Chase awoke with a groan and a pounding headache.

He briefly assessed what he was able with his eyes still closed, and by the feel of the sheets beneath him, he knew that he was lying in his bed. He acknowledged, also, that his arms were above his head, which was odd, as he usually slept on his side, and he attempted to right their position.

A slight thrill of alarm coursed his spine when he realized he couldn't.

His golden eyes snapped open immediately, and he quickly grasped that some type of metal held his wrists to the headboard and even more disturbing, that he was entirely nude from the waist up.

"You're cute when you sleep, you know."

The warlord's head snapped to the far corner of the room from where the voice had come, and fury rose in him at the sight of a figure there, smirking and leaning casually against the wall.

"Spicer," he snarled hotly, "you have done this?!"

The goth smiled easily, nodding. "Yeah, pretty impressive, right?"

Chase snorted. "Hardly," he scoffed. "If you do not release me at once, I cannot be held responsible for my actions, and I cannot guarantee that you will survive!"

"Mm, I don't think so," Jack shrugged. "I think I like you better all tied up like that."

With a fierce glare, the man bared his teeth, transforming his body into its reptilian form and thrashing wildly to break the chains that bound his hands.

Spicer only chuckled at his efforts, approaching the bed fairly casually as if it did not hold a huge and furious predator. "Sorry, baby," he grinned, "but those manacles are dragon-proof; I made sure of it."

With a harsh growl, the lizard demanded, "How could _you_ have made such a thing?"

The goth half-laughed, climbing onto the large, soft mattress and straddling the dragon's hips to stop his lower-half from writhing about. The beast could have easily bucked the teen off, but his current leverage was _terrible_, and even if he did, it would mean nothing, as his claws were joined together and could not pierce the youth's flesh. He did not have enough strength in his tail to substantially move the body atop his should he even manage to wrap it around the boy.

"Why do you think I haven't been at a Showdown for the last three months?" Jack asked rhetorically.

Chase huffed in anger at the statement and scathingly retorted, "I'd _hoped_ you'd given up. Apparently that hope is unfounded."

The comment didn't affect the goth at all, and he bent just enough to brush his cheek against the deep green scales of his idol's chest, fixing smoldering red eyes on his face. "Nope…I was planning," he informed, "for _this_…"

"This? And what is 'this'?" the lizard demanded. "Some twisted form of date rape? Your desires finally overwhelmed you, and you intend to take my cock by force?"

"Oh, no, nothing like that," Jack laughed as if the whole thing were hilarious, "no 'this' is more meaningful than _that_. I'm making you mine."

"Yours?" Chase scoffed, "And how do you intend to accomplish _that_, you brazen whelp?"

"We'll get to that part, later. For now, you're gonna do something you've never done before: listen to me."

"Why would I-" The dragon was cut off with a gasp of slight pain; he felt the pressure of a blade being held a bit too forcefully against the soft, yielding scales of his underbelly.

"Because I'll hurt you if you don't," Jack answered, deadly serious. "Don't think I won't do it, either: you've pushed me to drugging your food and tying you to your own bed, wasting a near-solid three months of my time to make that possible. I haven't slept in a week, and even _I'm_ not sure what I might do if you push me anymore."

Prudently, as he did not exactly need a knife in his stomach, Chase kept silent.

"Good," the goth sighed, visibly calming and moving the blade in his hand to lay flat along the lizard's stomach, "now I know I haven't really given you a choice, but just hear me out."

He looked at the prone warlord seriously, no trace of the energetic, impulsive youth Chase was normally exposed to.

"You've…always been my hero, well, _evil_ hero, that is. I mean, you're just so _awesome_, you know? But let's be honest: you're a total bastard."

The warlord _desperately_ wanted to snarl some scathing, clever comeback at the teen, but seeing as he was rather helpless at the moment, not to mention Jack's instability and armed status, he said nothing.

"You have _no reason_ to hate me, much less slam doors in my face and throw me to prehistoric reptiles. What have I ever done to you? _Love_ you too much? Ooh, yeah, big offense, there." The genius caught the vague expression of surprise his idol sported, and assured, "Yeah, _love_, Chase: I _love_ you. That's part of the reason why I'm seriously considering killing you, I think. I mean, you're not really in love if you haven't planned out your alibi and where you'd hide the body."

Jack sighed, looking all-around saddened as he acknowledged, "I know, I know, I'm, like, the worst villain _ever_ 'cause I _love_ you, but you know what? I can't help it!"

Chase was too shell-shocked to react as the albino leaned forward and brushed his cheek affectionately against his snout, murmuring, "Do you have any idea what you do to me? What you make me want to do to _you_?"

The thought to crunch Jack's skull with his powerful jaws never even crossed the warlord's mind; it had been a _long_ time since the 'L' word had been used in his presence, much less concerning him.

He wanted to hear what Spicer had to say, now.

"You're gorgeous," the goth praised, showing his admiration with his gaze, "but you know that by now. Its more than just the fact that you're sexier than sex or that you're probably strong enough to crush diamond with you bare hands, or even that you could be lord and master of Earth in under 48 hours if you really tried for it."

This confused the dragon: Jack…_didn't_ place highest importance on his looks or power? What the hell _did_ he think was significant, then?!

"You're smart," Jack said, "you're so fucking smart. I bet you're the _only_ person in the world I could talk to about some of the mathematical theories I'm working on right now." He shook his head. "Most of the time, people have no idea what I'm saying. Or, they have no idea what I'm saying, but nod and pretend they do; like I can't tell they're faking it."

Unable to resist, Chase commented, "If these theories you're working on are as advanced as you claim, why is it that you come off a complete moron?"

Forgetting that he'd told the warlord not to speak, Jack answered, "I'm star-struck half the time I talk to you. It's just really hard to get over the, 'wow, its _him_' and 'omigod, he's actually _talking_ to me', you know?"

The reptile did not give an answer.

The goth apparently didn't expect one as he continued right on speaking. "You're witty, too," he said. "A lot of people think smart and witty are the same thing; they're really not. Smart is knowing stuff. Witty is knowing how to take that stuff and make other people look stupid with it. You've got witty down to a _science_, Chase. Have I told you that I love that about you? It's just _awesome_ to see you cut someone down with their own words, it really is."

Jack ran a hand through his hair, clearly frustrated at how difficult it was to express his thoughts aloud, even though expression was the only thing he had to worry about with Chase relatively immobile.

"You're just…agh, I hate how there's not a word for it, but you're a bajillion times better than amazing, I swear. You're so strong, not just physically, but your personality, too. You're evil, and selfish, and independent, and- oh, god, you _deserve_ the world, Chase! Even if I totally hated your guts, I'd have to say to myself, 'Well, he really _does_ deserve it,' you know? Oh, never mind, you don't know. How could you? You never bothered to pay attention to me longer than five seconds; that's obvious by the way you were _surprised_ when I said I loved you. Even _Omi_ knows I'm head-over-heels for you, and he's a total doofus at romance! I bet if you'd ever actually listened to me, you'd have known it, too, 'cause I don't exactly deal in subtlety."

"I knew you were infatuated with me," the warlord said in his defense, "I didn't know-"

"That I loved you," Jack finished. "Well, you know now. I love you. God, it feels _good_ to say it to you and not get punched in the head or something, even if you're just not doing that because you're tied up. I love you, Chase, I really do: I would take a bullet before letting you get a paper-cut. I would find a way to tear my heart out of my chest and hand it to you if that's what it took to get you to look at me. I'm ripping off _The Last Unicorn_ here, but 'your name is a golden bell hung in my heart, and I would break my body to pieces to call you once by your name!' I know it just sounds like cheesy rhetoric, but…it's how I really _feel_!"

White hands traveled to scaly upper arms (more readily available than shoulders due to the lizard's position) and held tightly, as if Chase _could_ get free from the chains he himself had designed to make that impossible.

"You know…" Jack opined, "you're so proud and strong, but…I don't think that's necessarily what you want. I think…I think, on some level, you want to be owned. You want someone strong enough or clever enough to be _able_ to own you, someone worthy of you." Chase tensed as Jack's hand moved abruptly, the forgotten knife's tip pressing against his stomach. "Guess what? I'm clever enough, and I'm going to make sure you never forget that."

The dragon roared as the blade finally pierced the soft scales of his belly, carving through the flesh with ease.

"Oh, don't be a baby," Jack hushed, focusing on keeping his initials in the beast's abdomen neat and legible despite the blood blurring the letters, "it'll heal; I can't see _you_ of all people scarring from something as shallow as this. But you'll remember. You'll remember that I marked you, that I was smart enough to make you mine."

"I'll kill you, Spicer," he vowed, his tail lashing like a whip. "I will _destroy_ you for this!"

"No, you won't," the goth smiled, sure of himself. "I _know_ I intrigued you. Why the hell else would you have actually shut your mouth and listened to what I have to say? Like I could've done substantial damage with a little knife, much less when you're all dragony like this? No, I don't think so. I think I got your attention, _finally_, and you wanna see how far this love I'm claiming for you goes. You want to know for yourself."

Chase growled low in his throat at the truth in Spicer's words. He _was_ intrigued. He _did_ want to know for himself. No one had ever claimed affection for him based on anything but his aesthetic qualities or supremacy before, and the way this boy had gone _so_ out of his way and usual character to confess these things, well…it _had_ gotten his attention, he had to admit, as much as he hated doing so.

"…I will punish you, then," Chase amended, reptilian eyes burning across the young man's body as they looked Spicer up and down with a black lust, "I shall discipline you quite _harshly_ for your impudence, boy..."

Jack smirked. "If you're thinking what I think you're thinking, that's fine with me: it sounds kinda kinky, actually."

The beast beneath him grinned smugly as hands with fingerless gloves reached up to undo the shackles on the headboard, almost purring, "Only when it's done right, Spicer…"

**A/N: Nothing to say except to offer my thanks to Silvarbelle, who was kind enough to look it over for me and spot/fix my screw-ups in order to make it ultimately better. :)**


End file.
